Harry Potter und der zweite Orden
by N3RO-6
Summary: Harry hat es satt Dumbledores Spielball zu sein und haut ab !
1. C1

1: Viva La France!  
  
Für fehler die ich mache zerstampft mich zu brei vorralen wen ich etwas was in den büchern vorkomt falsch mache das sagt mir dan das ich alle 5 enezt zum 17 mal lesen mus !  
  
Es war kalt sehr kalt für diese nacht und für diesen sonst so warmen Sommer ein großer schlaksiger junge saß auf seinem bett die knie mit seinem armen an den Körper gezogen saß er dort und vegetierte vor sich hin seit er im lingusterweg ankam hatte er nichtmehr geschlafen er war blas und hatte Augenringe er aß nichts und trank genauso wenig man hörte ihn immerwieder murmeln "es ist meine schul,meine schuld ganz alleine meine schuld " am ende des letzten schuljahres hatte Harry der junge der lebt seinen geliebten Parten seinen letzten halt verloren als er von belastix fluch getroffen durch den Schleier fiel er hatte alle seine Freunde i Gefahr gebracht und es war alleine seine Dummheit das Sirius starb . Harry wagte es nicht einzuschlafen den die Albträume waren zu schrecklich und so hockte er da seit tagen und rührte sich kaum vom fleck er ignorierte die Briefe seiner Freunde den er wollte das mitleit und die Entschuldigungen nicht hören schließlich war es alleine seine schult und so ignorierte er selbst an seinem Geburtstag die post ab und u schob ihm seine tanzte etwas essen durch die klappe er rührte es aber kaum an und gab fast alles seiner Eule Hedwig eines Tages kam dann die hogwarts post doch selbst die ignorierte er als er die post einen tag lang ignoriert hatte fing der hogwarts Brief an zu glühen doch das war um egal er wollte nicht zurück er wollte nicht seine Freunde sehen und er wollte dumbledore nicht sehen den man von dem er angelogen wurde der ihm erst nach Sirius tot die Wahrheit erzählte warum voldemort hinter ihm her wahr morgen würde der erste September sein und Harry hatte den Brief immer noch nicht geöffnet welcher ab und zu fiepte doch er ließ ihn außer acht dann am ersten September lag er einfach nur auf seinem bett und beobachtete seine Uhr es war fünf vor elf wieder versank er in seiner wellt und achtete nicht darauf das genau indiesem Moment die Uhr auf 1 nach elf sprang der Zug war los gefahren und es ar nur noch eine frage der zeit bis einer der Lehrer oder des Phönixorden bei ihm aufkreuzen würde um ihn mit zu schleppen doch er würde nicht gehen er würde dieser wellt den rücken kehren und niewieder mit einem Zauberer in Kontakt treten er hatte sich entschlossen er würde weg gehen noch heute und niewieder würde ihn einer seiner Freunde wieder sehen er schützte sie dadurch auch vor voldemort den nur Menschen aus seiner nähe starben oder welche die an ihn glaubten langsam rappelte er sich auf seine Knochen und Muskel schmerzten den schon seit tagen hatte er sich nicht mehr bewegt langsam fing er an seine Sachen zu packen er zog sich an und schließlich nahm er seinen tarn um hang warf ihn sich um er machte Koffer und Hedwigs kähfig an seinem Feuerblitz fest öffnete das Fenster und flog einfach hinaus.  
  
"Wo kann er nur sein?"" Ich weis es nicht herm die ganze DA hat den Zug mehrmals abgesucht und ihn nicht gefunden!" Antwortete Ron " weis dumbledore schon bescheit?""Wir haben Rons Eule pig losgeschickt!" Antwortete Giny die gerade mit einigen DA Mitgliedern hinein kam "was denkt ihr wo er ist?""herm du hast doch auch bemerkt das er sich so komisch benahm!""Natürlich ich würde mich aber nach dem tot eines Familien Mitgliedes auch nicht verhalten! ginn""nein das mein ich nicht ich meine nach dem Gespräch mit dumbledore er hat sich richtig abweisend benommen!""Ja da hast du recht und er hat auch auf keinen brie geantwortet und mich würde es nicht wundern wen er keinen einzigen geöffnet hat!""Meint ihr er hat auch den hogwarts Brief nicht geöffnet und den ersten einfach vergessen?" " Könnte sein!""Wie viel Uhr haben wir?""16 Uhr wir werden in Zweistunden da sein!" Hermine wollte gerade etwas sagen als ein Feuerball im Abteil erschien und ein Brief auf dem Boden fiel als er wieder verschwand giny hob den Brief auf " der ist von dumbledore!" und sie las vor  
  
Er ist nicht zu hause und wahrscheinlich abgehauen macht euch keine sorgen wir finden ihn wir werden einfach sagen das er in einem Austausch Pogram ist und erst in ein Par Wochen kommen wird! P.S unternehmt nichts und verhaltet euch ruhig der feind soll nichts merken bis nachher Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Alle waren geschockt.  
  
Harry flog schon seit fünf stunden non Stopp er wurde eisig kalt und plötzlich wachte Harry wie aus Trance auf er war nicht mehr auf England sonder wie es schien überflog er gerade den Ärmel Kanal den er konnte schon das französische Festland sehen er flog noch schetzungs weise zwei stunden ehe er auf dem Land und in der nähe eines großen finsteren Waldes landete er stieg vom Besen ab und sackte müde an einem Baum zusammen derwind fegte ihn die Kapuze Des tarn umhands vom Kopf und so merkte er auch nicht das eine ziemlich große Person auf ihn zu kam den er war erschöpft eingeschlafen er zitterte und so wurde er aufgehoben und samt seines Gepäcks weg gebracht.  
Später es war schon abends öffnete er die Augen und er wusste nicht wo er wahr erlag einge wikelt in decken auf einem riesigen Bett er hörte fremde stimmen in französisch sprechen als war er wirklich in frankreisch plötzlich kanarte die Tür und herein trat eine ihm wohlbekannte Frau " Madam Maxim?" "Hallo àrry geht es dir besser?""Ja danke aber wo bin ich hier?""Auf boxtebongs! Ich àbe vo dem Vorfall im Ministerium göhrt bist du deshalb geflohen?"Harry nickte " ja deshalb und um meine Freunde zu schützen!""Du musst zurück!""Nein das kann ich nicht das Schaf ich nicht ich werde einfach weiter Land einwert fliegen und dort irgendwo bleiben!""Wen du willst kannst du aùch ihr bleiben!"" Nein ich will nichts mehr mit der Zauberei zutun haben!""Aber sie wird dich doch wieder nur einholen und was willst du machen wen der dunkle Aufeinmahl vor dir steht?""Dan werde ich kämpfen!""Pas auf árry du wirst hier bleiben und dieses Jahr hier machen die schule beginnt hier erst am dritten und so kann ich dir noch deine Sachen besorgen ich werde dir verzaubern so das du französisch verstehst und es sprechen kannst so prägt es sich auch ein und wen der zaubere nicht mehr wirkt kannst du unsére sprachee und ich werde dumblidor auch erst mal nichts sagen!""Einferstanden!" Die Direktorin nickte und zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte etwas " so das wehre es mein lieber komm wir gehen ins Dorf und besorgen dir deine Sachen du wirst dann im 6ten anfangen ich bin mir sicher das sich zwei ganzbesonderes freuen werden dich zu sehen!" Sie half ihm beim aufstehen und er folgte ihr die Gänge und räume waren groß und edel im barock und renecans Stihl gehalten nach einer weile betraten sie das freie und kamen in einen schönen Park das schloss war gelb und hatte jedemenge türme aber es war kleiner als hogwarts " hat die schule auch Häuser wie hogwarts?" Er war erstaunt den er sprach fließend und Akzent frei französisch " nein wir haben nur stufen den so gibt ers auch keinen Streit!""Das heißt es gibt auch keine quiditch manschaft?""Doch es gibt kleine Gruppen die dann Turniere machen!" Sie erreichten ein gusseisernes Tor und gingen nun eine schoterstraße entlang bis sie in ein Dorf kamen es ähnelte hogsmead nur das die Läden anders hießen " gibt es hier eine Art gringods?""Nein Harry aber das ist auch egal ich werde dir alles kaufen!""Aber Madam... ""nein ist schon gut!" Sie gingen in den ersten laden und Harry kriegte nicht nur neue Umhänge sonder auch neue Anziehsachen mit der Begründung " so kannst du nicht rumlaufen!" Sie erklärte ihm das sie keine schuluniformen hatten es aber Kleider regeln gab dann kauften sie ihm Pergament neue pfedern Tinte eine neue Umhängetasche und schließlich die büscher die alle natürlich auf französisch waren schließlich standen sie vor einen Friseur " was wieso?" " kug dir mal deine mähen an!" Und tatsächlich sine harre waren lang gewurden sie hingen ihn auf die schultern schließlich ließ er sich überzeugen und sie wurden ihm gestutzt sie gingen ihm nurnoch bis zum kein sie waren nun glatt und wurden von einem band im Nacken zusammen gefasst nur eine stähne seines schwarzen Haares hing über seiner Stirn und ferdäkte somit seine narbe er war zu Frieden die Friseurin kam aber noch mal zurück " wir müssen was gegen dieses Ding tunen das verschandelt sein hübsches Gesicht!" Maxim nickte und die Frau nahm seine Brille weg " schließ die Augen!" Er tat wie befohlen und spürte plötzlich schmerzen in den Augen es dauerte fünf Minuten bis der Schmerz abließ " du kannst sie wieder öffnen!" Er machte die Augen auf und dachte er würde träumen er konnte ohne seine Brille sehen und zwar alles scharf jede einzelne Kontur die Maserung des Holzes " wie... " die Frau hielt eine Art Fernglas hoch Madam Maxim bezahlte und sie gingen zurück natürlich trug Harry alles ganz gentelman " die Mädchen werden sich nach dir reißen!" Er wusste das sie recht hatte den er sah sehr gut aus den er war gewachsen und ohne Brille und sein langes harr war er richtig schön nur seine grünen Augen waren immer noch matt und zeigten Trauer Schmerz schuld und hass. Sie kamen wieder im schloss an sie brachte ihn wieder in ihre wohnen er würde auf der coutsch schlafen den die Flügel mit den Schüler räumen waren bis zu deren eintreffen verschlossen ihm wurde alles gezeigt und späht am aben kamen die Lehrer die große Augen machten als sie ihn sahen den die meisten von ihnen waren Engländer nur der Zaubertränke und ferteidigungs Lehrer misjö Jake minö und der verwandlungs- Lehrer Misjö Michele vernar nicht mit letzteren war wohl nicht gut Kirschen essen aber mit dem verteidigungs- und zaubrtränke sowie den anderen kam er gut zu recht nur der verwandlungs- Lehrer benahm sich eher abstoßend am nextem tag war es sehr ruhig und Harry spazierte auf den Ländereien bis er angesprochen wurde von einer jungen hexe die sich als priffesorin Sandy Richardseen heraus stellte sie hatte lange braune harre die zu einem strengen dot zusammen gebunden Waren und Reh braune Augen sie war die duelier Lehrerin duellieren wurde hier als Fach unterischtet " ah mr. Potter ich hörte sie schaffen einen patronus?" Harry nickte seiner Meinung nach hatte er gestern genug geredet "haben sie duelier Erfahrung?""Ich habe auf hogwarts letztes Jahr mein wissen im duellieren und der ferteidigung an eine Gruppe von Schülern weiter gegeben!"" Oh wie wehre es mit einem kleinem duel?" Das war was er jetzt brauchte jemanden fertig machen sie wusste bestimmt nicht das er sich als Ablenkung in den Ferien jedes einzelne Schulbuch reingezogen hatte und nun meister in allen sprüschen und Formeln der ersten 5 Jahre war den er hatte alles auswendig gelernt er nickte und zog den Zauberstab sie tat das selbe und entfernte sich von ihm sie zählte bis drei und schon begann das Gefecht er benutzte alle Zauber die er kannte und werte alle ab doch plötzlich begann sie mit zaubern die er nicht kannte und schließlich riss sie ihn von den Füßen sofort rannte sie zu ihm und half ihm auf " Entschuldigung aber ich Hab mich mitreißen lassen den niemand außer den Lehrern die aber mehr wissen als sie konnten so lange mit mir mit halten!" Harrys Hintern tat weh " schon gut! Sie waren bestimmt aurorin oder?""Ja genau! Aber woher... " "ihre Zuber ich sah sie bei einem Gefecht und diese wurden von auroren gebraucht! Können sie mir die vieleicht beibringen?"„ Natürlich ich denke das läst sich einrichten aber diese Zauber beherrschen eigentlich nur.....""expecto Patronym " und der Hirsch erschien er war riesig groß und sein rücken hätte die Höhe von Harrys Kopf "i... i... Ich... ich habe noch nie so einen starken patronus gesehen!""Das gerüscht geht herum der Mr. Potter hier den stärksten patronus der wellt besitzt was darauf schließen läst das er jetzt schon einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der wellt ist !" Harry und Sandy drehten sich um und sahen den Lehrer für Tränke und vgddk "Professor!" Harry nickte ihm als Begrüßung zu " wen es ihnen gefallen würde würde ich sie auch gerne nach dem unterischt weiter ausbilden den wie ich es sehe werden sie jede Hilfe zum Lernen brauchen!" " Vielen dank misjö!" "Ich denke montags mittwochs und freitags werden sie nachmittags duellieren und dienstags und donnerstags sowie samstags vgddk und tränke und sonntags werden sie sich ausruhen können!""Das wehre super!""Ich denke das geht!" Sagte Sandy " aber wir werden erst nexte Woche anfangen damit sie sich noch eingewöhnen können!" Harry nickte und zu dritt spazierten sie dann über Gelände und Harry wurde von Sandy wortwörtlich nach den legenden die es über ihm gab ausgequetscht bis Harry etwas auffiel den hinterihnen ging der riesige weissilberne Hirsch " wow ich wusste gar nicht das das solange funktioniert! ""Ich glaube mr Potter das ist Rekord verdächtig!" Harry trat langsam auf den Hirsch zu und zum erstenmal berührte er ihn und eine ohltuende wärme dirschlief ihn " du bist wunderschön!" Er streichelte den Hirsch der nun als sich die anderen näherten verschwand " ich habe ihn nochnie berühren können!""Sind sie eigentlich ein animagus mr Potter?""Nein Sir!""Wollen sie einer werden?"" Gerne Sir aber es dauert doch mindestens drei Jahre!""Was wer hat den das erzählt?""Mein Vater und seine Freunde brauchten solange!""Aber unter Anleitung eines offiziellen animaguslehrer des Ministeriums geht das wenige oder besser gesagt höchstens ein halbes Jahr! proffesor Richardseen wehre bestimmt so freundlich und bringt es ihnen bei dem Ministerium wird es auch sicher nicht erfahren!" Harry guckte erwartet auf Sandy die ihm nun freundlich zu zwinkerte "wir sollte langsam wieder zurück gehen das abends essen wartet!". 


	2. C2

Erst mal danke für die Kommentare ich bin Neuling und kann jede Kritik gebrauchen um besser zu werden also ich nehme mir alles zu herzen und versuche es sofort zu ändern! Danke an White Silver Black , FEY und Tolotos!  
  
Dringend Suche Beta Leser/in Freiwillige vor N3ROisaHonkweb.de  
  
Ciao N3RO-6  
  
2:  
  
Am nächstem Tag war Harry sehr aufgeregt aber er tat so verschlossen wie immer und sah auch wie immer wie eine siluete einer früheren existenten Person aus ihm schien es als würden alleine Frühstück und Mittag Jahre auseinander liegen und so schlief er einfach auf der Bank ein bis er gerüttelt und geweckt wurde und vor ihm stand ein hauself im schwarzen frag " Mr. Potter wir sollten ihnen miteilen das sie sich fertig machen sollen und dann ihr Gepäck im Flur beim Eingang abstellen sollen die anderen Schüler werden in kürze eintreffen!" Harry nickte und ging in Maxims Wohnung nach einer dusche zog er sich frische Sachen an und brachte seine seit neusten zwei Koffer hinunter er stellte sie ab als Mrs. Richardseen auf ihn zu kam " kommen sie mit Mr. Potter sie werden noch vor den neuen Schülern dran kommen!" Sie brachte ihn in einen Raum er hörte das wohl sehr viele Schüler an ihnen vorbei gingen nach ca. 20 min kamen dann die Erstklässler hinein das war das Signal für die proffesorin Harry mit in die halle zu nehmen in der er noch keinmal war die Schüler bemerkten ihn nicht sie saßen an 7 großen Tischen in der halle und an jedem Tisch ein Jahrgang ganz rechts wahren die größten Schüler und links ein Lehrertisch also für das erste und somit war ihn die Anordnung klar  
  
" bevor die neuen kommen bitte ich sie einen Schüler zu begrüßen der ursprünglich auf Hogwarts ging und für mindestens ein Jahr hier bleibt er wird den 6ten Jahrgang besuchen bitte begrüßen sie mit mir zusammen Harry Potter!" Sofort war es still und alle drehten sich um er hörte Sprüche wie " der Harry Potter?" Oder "der Gewinner des Turniers!" Oder aber auch " der, der ihn dessen nahmen nicht genant werden darf überlebt hat!" Er ließ sich nichts anmerken und sah schließlich das Ferblüfte Gesicht von Fleur die ihn wohl erst mal nicht erkannt hatte und wie Madam Maxime schon erwähnt hatte sahen die jungen Frauen aus den Hörehren stufen ihn genauer an "nun Mr. Potter setzen sie sich bitte an den zweiten Tisch von recht!" Er nickte und ging los weiter hin von den blicken den überwiegend weiblichen Schülern verfolgt als er am Tisch ankam rückte an verschiedenen stellen Mädchen auseinander damit er sich setzen konnte aber er sah das am Ende des Tisches noch ein Platz frei war und mit enttäuschten Gesichtern der Mädchen im Nacken setzte er sich er achtete gar nicht auf seine Sitz Nachbarn und verschwand auf Madam Maxim blickend geistlich in seiner Gedankenwelt  
  
"Hey du..... Hallo verstehst du mich?" So wurde Harry wieder in die Realität zurück geholt er blickte auf und sah in die blauen Augen einer wunderschönen jungen Frau sie hatte blondes gelocktes har und erinnerte ihn an jemand "aha bist du endlich wieder unter den lebenden?" Harry zog die augenbraun hoch " oh man! Ich habe noch nie jemanden erlebt der mich ignoriert hat normaler weise glotzen mich Männer die mich das erstemal sehen sabernt an! Bist du vielleicht schwul?"  
Harry war jetzt wieder Komplet in der Realität zurück und musterte das Mädchen genauer " ich habe noch nie jemanden erlebt der so frech ist wie du!"" Tja kannst mal sehen! Übrigens das essen steht seit 5 min auf dem Tisch!"  
"Plötzlich spürte er eine zarte Hand auf seiner schultern er schaute auf und blickte hoch zu Fleur " Nim es ihr nicht übel Harry meine kleine Schwester ist halt so du wirst dich noch dran gewöhnen!" Dann blickte sie in Harrys Augen und erschrak sofort ging sie zu ihrem Tisch zurück holte einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben ihn was die Aufmerksamkeit aller in der halle auf sich zog " was ist passiert Harry ich habe dich noch nie in so einen schlechten zustand gesehen!"  
"Was er sied normal nochbesser aus?" Und sofort wurde das Mädchen was das gesagt hatte Knall rot " ich rede nicht gerne darüber!" Und damit war für ihn das Gesprächs Thema beiseite geschoben " ich sag doch er muss Schwul sein sonst würde er jetzt in ein tiefes Gespräch mit meiner Schwester führen!"  
"Sei still als Harry unsere kleine Schwester gerettet hatte warst du nicht so frech und hast ihn fast schon angebetet Clara!" Die angesprochene wurde etwas rot und schwieg " ich kann das nicht hier erzählen!" Gab Harry kalt wieder Fleur nickte " es was sonst fällst du noch vom Fleisch!" Dann gab sie ihm zum Erstaunen aller einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und ging wieder zu ihrem Tisch er tat was sie gesagt hatte nahm seinen Teller und tat sich etwas drauf er wurde immer noch beobachtet doch er aß und man konnte ihm ansehen das er sich dazu zwang. Nach einer ½ stunde war das essen beendet und die Schüler machten sich auf den weg Harry wollte auch schon aufstehen als er gerufen wurde er ging zu Madam Maxime " Harry ich habe deine Zags Ergebnisse vom Ministerium erhalte habe denen erzählt das ich dich gerne mit meine Schülern vergleichen würde tja dann mal herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Sie überreichte ihm einen Brief.  
  
Zags Ergebnisse Harry Potter  
  
PMG = O VGDDK = O ZT = E ZK = O V = O W = E A = O K = O  
  
"Nun Mr. Potter was ist ihr Berufs Wunsch?" " Auror Madam!" "Nun wen ich mich recht entsinne hast du damit alles was du brauchst!" Harry nickte sie gab ihm eine liste mit den Leistungs- und Grund Kursen die er nun belegte  
  
PMG=WG VGDDK=LK ZT=LK ZK=WG V=LK W-  
A-  
K=WG MK-  
AM=LK AR=WG ( PMG= Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, VGDDK= Verteidigung, ZT= Zauber tränke, ZK= Zauberkunst, V= Verwandlung, W= Wahrsage, A= Astronomie; K= Kräuterkunde ,MK= Mugelkunde , AM = Arithmattik ;AR= Alterunen, LK= Leistungskurs auf Utz Basis, WG= Weiterführender oder Grundkurs auf Zag Basis, ----- = nicht benötigt!)  
  
" Nun gut Harry jetzt kannst du ja hinauf gehen hier ist ein Blatt mit deiner Zimmernummer und deiner wohneinheits- Passwort!" sie gab ihm ein Blatt auf dem stand:  
Block 16 Nr. 2.  
  
" Geh die Treppe rechts rauf und bewege dich dann links und gehe den gang herunter bis du ankommst! Dein Gepäck ist schon in deinem Raum!" Harry nickte also würde er irgendeinmal Auror werden können er ging wie es ihm gesagt wurde aus der halle heraus die Treppe rechts schlug den linken gang ein und kam vor einer Tür mit dem Schild "Blöcke 12 -16 an" er schritt hindurch und kam in einer Art gemeinschafts- Raum an es saßen nur wenige drinnen die ihn aber alle ankuckten der Raum war recht eckig auf der langen Seite waren zwei Eingänge und auf die kleine jeweils einer insgesamt 4 er ging zum Eingang auf der rechten Seite auf dessen Tür eine 16 prangte er öffnete die Tür und ging hinein nun war er in einem kleinen Raum mit zwei Türen auf der rechten prangte 3-4 und auf der linken 1-2 also ging er durch die linke und war in einem weiteren kleinen Raum mit einer Sofa einem Sessel und einem Kamin er Ging auf die rechte Seite auf dessen Tür der 2 stand und ging hinein im Zimmer war ein Himmel Bett alles wahr im Landadel Stihl eingerichtet und nicht zu hell es gefiel Harry er hatte einen Schrank ein Regal einen eigenen Schreibtisch einen Eulen Ständer für den Käfig en Fenster was eine schöne klare Nacht zeigte und eine Tür welsche in sein edles bat führte welches aus Marmor und Messing bestand sofort ging er zu seinem Gepäck und nahm Hedwigs Käfig und stellte ihn auf den Ständer und öffnete ihn Hedwig zwickte ihm liebevoll in die Hand und machte sich an die zwei Fräsnäpfchen wehrend dessen räumte er Schreibutensilien im Schreibtisch Klamotten im Schrank Bücher im Regal und Handtücher und Bademantel auf denen der Griffendohr Löwe prangte ins Bad genau wie die restlichen wasch Utensilien er zog seinen neuen dunkel blauen seiden Schlafanzug an seinen weisen Bademantel putzte sich die zähne und ging wieder in seinen Schlaf Raum bis ihm was einfiel er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und fing an zu schreiben.  
  
An Run und Hermine Meine freuende es tut mir leit des ich euch mit meinem verschwinden sorgen bereite aber es bin besser so ich werde nicht mehr zurück kommen und Voldemort werde mich hier nicht finden und wen doch bin ich mindestens genauso mächtig wie er ich habe nette Menschen kennen gelernt die mir einiges beibringen werden ihr werdet es kaum glauben aber mein Patronus ist größer als ich und bleibt bis ihm fremde zu nahe komme es ist ein wundervolles Gefühl ihn zu streicheln man fühlt sich sicher und geborgen jedenfalls bitte ich euch endlich zu begreifen das ihr gegenseitig ineinander verliebt seit jedenfalls grüße bitte alle anderen von mir und sagt Dumbledore das ich nicht mehr wieder komme den auch wegen ihm mache ich das den er hat mich belogen am besten gebt ihr ihm diesen Brief und Albus erzähle ihnen nichts von der du weist schon ich Will das nicht es würde sie in Gefahr bringen das ist die letzte bitte die ich habe damit könntest du es wieder einwenig gut machen jedenfalls grüßt bitte alle den ich werde euch nicht wieder sehen! In ewiger Freundschaft.  
Harry James Potter P.S bitte schreibt nicht zurück es würde mir zu weh tun glaubt mir die Entscheidung war für mich nicht leicht! Es tut mir leit!  
P.S.S Hedwig bleibt so lange bis ihr den Brief wieder angebunden habt sie wird den Brief persönlich Dumbledore übergeben !  
  
Er rollte den Brief zusammen " Hedwig hast du Lust?" Die weiße Eule rutschte auf der Stange er band den Brief fest " bring den Brief erst zu Ron und Hermine wen sie ihn gelesen haben meckerst du solange rum bis sie ihn dir zurück gegeben haben zur Not kannst du auch kratzten und beißen dann bringst du ihn zu Dumbledore aber mitten beim Essen damit es auch alle sehen las dir keinen Brief an mich geben und pass auf dem Rückweg auf das du nicht verfolgt wirst zur Not kannst du auch einen Umweg machen! Hast du alles verstanden? Der Brief ist sehr wichtig!"  
  
Die Eule Schuhute und flog los als er das Fenster öffnete er schloss s wieder und drehte sich um und erschrak den vor ihm stand seine junge Lehrerin Sandy "so das war also dein Abschieds Brief!" Harry nickte "kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen Proffesor?"  
"Oh nein ich wollte nur nachsehen ob alles Ok. Ist schließlich bist du der einzige Junge in diesem Block System!""Was der einzige na toll die jagt ist also eröffnet!"  
"Keine sorge das hier sind alle die reiferen aus der 6ten und 7ten!"  
"Das macht mir ja gerade sorgen!" Die Lehrerin lächelte " ich wollt dir noch sagen das wir am Mohntag um 16 Uhr mit dem Training beginnen mein Büro ist in Block 12 Nr. 1 klopf einfach Ok. Und wen was ist ich wohn ja praktisch um die Ecke!" " Danke!"  
  
Sie nickte und ging Harry nahm sich sein Verwandlungsbuch heraus ging dann ins Wohnzimmer zwischen der 2 und der 1 der Kamin brannte und er setzte sich in den Kamin davor und fing an zu lesen irgendeinmal wurde er geweckt jemand rüttelte ihn aus dem Schlaf er schaute in blaue Augen " na endlich sagmall was willst du hier?""In ruhe schlafen!""Nein ich meine was du hier willst!"  
"Ach so ich bewohne die 2!""Was die haben dich mir zugeteilt! Na das kann ja heiter werden na wenigstens bist du schwul so muss ich mir keine sorgen machen!"  
"Sag mal Clara oder? Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf das ich Schwul bin?""Nah ja weil....."  
"ich nicht auf euer Veela Blut reagiere?""Ja genau und das ist normaler weise ein Zeichen... "  
"Jeder Mensch ist anders und reagiert anders z.b mein bester freund Ron war von deiner Schwester so angetan das er ihr wie ein Zombie hinterher lief und sich letztendlich vor der ganzen schule blamierte als er sie bat zum Abschlussball zu gehen ich vermute ich reagiere nicht darauf weil ich zuviel in meinen Gedanken rum hänge!"  
"Das wehre eine logische Erklärung!" Harry und Clara drehten sich Richtung Eingang wo Fleur war " Harry willst du mir jetzt erzählen was los ist?" "Wen du es weist schwebst du in höchster Lebensgefahr es ist ein strenggehütetes Geheimnis und ich denke das du es sofort Bereuen würdest wen du es weist!"  
"Schon gut so schlimm kann es nicht sein!"  
"So schlimm kann es nicht sein alle die mich mögen oder verwand mit mir sind sterben Voldemort macht Jagd auf mich und da sagst du das es nicht so schlimm sein kann!"  
Sie merkte wohl das sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte den sie schaute nun auf den Boden "tut mir leit Harry! Würdest du es mir trotzdem erzählen dann weiß ich wenigstens wen ich davor bin etwas falsches zu sagen!" Harry überlegte er hatte selbst seinen besten Freunden nicht erzählt was los sei könnte er ihr echt von der Prophezeiung erzählen? Nein niemals es ist zu gefährlich " Ich werde dir einiges erzählen aber nichts was dich in Gefahr bringen könnte und......" Er blickte zu Clara " was ist den?""Du sollst eine fliege machen!"  
"Du hast mir gar nichts zusagen Potter!""Aber ich!"  
  
Sie guckte ihre Schwester an und verschwand aber nicht ohne die Tür zu zuschlagen Fleur folgte Harry in sein Zimmer er sprach einen Schweigezauber über die Tür Fleur setzte sich auf sein Bett und er begann zu erzählen vom Sommer über Umbriges Folter über die träume Oklumentik dann den Aufbruch dem Ministerium Sirius dem Schleier und der Prophezeiung aber er sagte nicht was diese enthielt als er endete stand Fleur mit tränen in den Augen auf und umarmte ihn zu erst war er erschrocken und verspannt aber als ihre Körperwärme ihn durchlief ging es ihm besser er hatte sich endlich ausreden können schließlich Entspante er sich " Oh Harry das tut mir so leit und deshalb bist du also hier wegen den Erinnerungen und weil du eine Freunde schützen willst!""Ja ich habe ihnen eben geschrieben das ich sie nie wieder sehen kann und sie mich nicht suchen sollen!" Ihm liefen die tränen was Fleur bemerkte und ihn noch fester umarmte " wen was ist werde ich für dich da sein du kannst mir vertrauen!"  
"Danke Fleur!" Sie standen so noch eine weile bis Fleur die stille brach " weist du eigentlich das du der neue Schwarm hier bist?" " Was?"  
"Nun alle Mädchen die sich für jungen Interessieren inklusive die, die eigentlich schon Freunde haben, haben dir eben auf den Allerwertesten Geschaut! Und ich muss zu geben das ich auch dabei war!""Echt?""Ja! Nun muss ich aber los es ist schon späht und morgen beginnt die schule wen auch nur für einen Tag!" Den morgen war Freitag. Sie ging und Harry löschte die lichter er war sicher das sie noch bei ihrer Schwester vorbeischauen würde um ihr das nötigste zu sagen damit sie ihn in ruhe ließ schließlich ging er ins Bett und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf .  
  
Am Morgen wurde er von einem klopfen geweckt " Harry aufstehen in einer 1/2 stunde gibt's Frühstück!" Harry stand auf ging duschen und zog sich an schließlich ging er hinaus und vor ihm stand Clara " morgen!" Sie lächelte ihn Verführerich an " Morgen!" Er ignorierte das lächeln und erwiderte es nicht er hatte schon lange nicht mehr gelächelt " Können wir gehen?""Wohin?""Boh bist du schwer von Begriff wohin schon zum Frühstück!" Harry nickte und folgte ihr hinaus. Sie zeigte ihm den schnellsten weg hinunter als Harry auf einen Raum mit einer Musik Note zeigte " das ist der Musik Raum er wird nicht genutzt du kannst einfach hinein gehen die Instrumente bringen dir das spielen bei das funktioniert aber nur bei einem was du dir aussuchst und dann bei keinen mehr die meisten geben es schon nach 2 tagen auf!"  
Er war sich sicher diesen Raum mal besuchen zu werden er folgte Clara hinunter sie setzte sich und Clara setzte sich direkt neben ihn er frühstückte nur ein Croissant und trank etwas Orangensaft schließlich wurden ihnen die stunden Pläne ausgeteilt und das Mädchen lächelte verlegen als er sich bedankte also heute würde er erst Kräuterkunde dann eine Doppel stunde Tränke dann Verteidigung und Doppel Duell haben er verglich seinen mit Claras plan sie hatten genau das selbe nur das sie anstatt von Alterunen und Aritmatik , Mugelkunde und Astronomie hatte schließlich gingen sie wieder hinauf und Pakten ihre Sachen und auch auf dem weg zu Kräuterkunde wich sie ihm nicht von der seite  
  
" Sagmahl hast du keine Freundinnen oder so ich habe noch niemanden gesehen der dich grüßt!"  
"Oh doch habe ich da wehren 2 aber die kommen erst in einem Monat die sind mit einer Gruppe von Schülern auf einer Exkursion! Außerdem habe ich doch einen meiner Freunde hier!" Harry schaute sich um " damit meine ich dich!" Und sie lachte " sag mal Harry ich habe dich noch nicht lächeln oder lachen sehen!" Harry zuckte mit den schultern und folgte ihr in einen überdachten innen Hof das das Gewächshaus darstellte Madam Pormje war ihre Lehrerin sie wiederholten Stoff und Harrys Hand blieb oben da sie den Stoff machten den sie in Hogwarts schon durch hatten und langsam wurde Harry in der stunde zu Pormjes Liebling und er kassierte eine eins " Wow du hast aber ein enormes wissen!""Oh ne da liegst du aber föhllich falsch wir haben das alles nur schon letztes Jahr durchgenommen! Was haben wir jetzt?"" Zaubertränke bei Minö!"  
"Oh der ich finde den super nett durfte ihn schon kennen Lernen!"  
" Waaaas? Der ist der schlimmste Lehrer der Schule unfair und bösartig!"  
"So kam mir aber ehe der Verwandlungslehrer vor!"  
"Nein der macht anfangs zwar schon diesen eine drug aber wen du Hilfe brauchst oder etwas nicht verstehst zeigt er es dir noch mal!" Sie kamen in einem großen Raum an und Harry folgte Clara nach hinten " Mr. Potter ich würde es begrüßen wen sie sich in die erste reihe setzten!"  
"Natürlich Sir " er machte auf dem Punkt kehrt und setzte sich dann alleine nach vorne er guckte nach hinten und erhielt von allen anderen einen mitleidigen Blick schließlich begann der Unterricht, Harry wurde erst mal nach verschiedenen tränken aus gefragt die er aber schon kannte " Nun gut Mr. Potter das gibt schon mal eine zwei für den heutigen Tag wen sie mir noch einen trank zur Verwandlung nennen können kriegen sie eine 2 !"  
"Der Vielsaft trank mit seiner Hilfe kann man sich für wenige stunden in eine andere Person verwandeln ich habe es schon ausprobiert schmeckt widerlich aber man muss höllisch aufpassen den eine Freundin von mir hat, anstatt eines Menschen ein Katzen Haar hinein gemischt und in die Bücher wird davor gewarnt niemals ein Tier Haar zu benutzten jedenfalls sah sie danach aus wie ein Katzen Mensch die Verwandlung ist schmerzhaft und kann wen man ein Tier Teil Stadt ein Menschen Teil benutzt tödlich sein!"  
"Sehr gut Mr. Potter damit haben sie ihr plus!"  
  
Die restliche stunde machte er die anderen runter war aber nicht so schlimm wie Snape dann war Clara dran sie wurde auch fertig gemacht erhielt aber eine drei obwohl sie im vergleich zu Harry eine eins verdient hätte am ende der stunde kam sie zu ihm " siehst du so ist er zu einem wen man einen fehler gemacht hat ich habe ihn mal beleidigt wusste aber nicht das er hinter mir stand aber er hat wohl an dir gefallen gefunden du hast echt einen Vielsaft getrunken erzähl!" Und Harry erzählte wehrend sie zu verteidigungs- Klassenzimmer gingen " und jetzt haben wir ihn noch mal ich werde mich neben dich setzten vielleicht läst er mich dann in ruhe!" Die stunde verlief genauso wie die erste stunden nur das er Clara wirklich in ruhe ließ und sie fair benotete sie sprach über Wehrwölfe und so konnte Harry wieder sein gesamtes wissen ablassen und wurde wieder mit einer 2 belohnt als nächstes hatten sie duellieren sie gingen in einen größeren Raum indem ein Duellpodest stand und auf diesen Miss. Richardseen sie machten zu Einführung ein Duell Wettbewerb und zum Schluss standen nur noch Harry und ein blonder etwas ängstlich wirkender junge der nach 3 min auf dem Boden lag " Entschuldigung hast du dir wehgetan?"Der junge nahm seine Hand und sagte das nichts passiert sei und schließlich erhielt Harry einen Preis ein Buch übers duellieren nach dem Unterricht verabschiedete sich Clara weil sie Theater proben hatte und Harry versuchte den weg zu finden als er vor dem Musik Raum stand er sah ein riesige piano als er hinein ging und entschied sich für dieses und ging dran er lernte die Tonleiter und es brachte ihm Notenlesen bei plötzlich schaute Harry auf und hinaus es war schon duster er guckte auf die Uhr es war neun und somit war das Abend essen vorbei er hatte eh keinen Hunger er machte noch eine stunde weiter und ging dann zu seinem Block festentschlossen morgen weiter zu machen " Ah Harry da bist du ja du warst nicht beim Abend essen also Hab ich dir was mit gebracht!" War Claras Begrüßung er setzte sich und aß den Kuchen und die belegten Brötchen verabschiedete sich dann und las noch eine weile in seinem Buch bis er einschlief. 


End file.
